Kisa Sinclair and the Eternal Flame
by NinjaBunny8
Summary: Placed during the first book. While Harry, Ron, and Hermione were searching for the Sorcerer's Stone, a certain Ravenclaw girl was uncovering her own mystery behind the scenes. Fighting against her father's prejudice, a certain enemy's constant teasing, and the feeling of a newfound crush is enough to keep anyone busy.
1. Prologue

Kisa excitedly walked around her room, rushing to get ready. Today was finally the day her father would take her to buy her school supplies! She had been waiting for what seemed like forever; she had read and re-read her acceptance letter to Hogwarts every night for the past few weeks. She couldn't wait- she got super excited every time she thought about it.

Her mahogany bedroom door squeaked open and in stepped Jay, her house elf. Kisa slipped a white flower clip in her hair to hold back her bangs as she saw Jay through her full length mirror. She turned to the small creature and smiled as she saw the familiar big, round eyes of her house elf and her friend.

"Miss Kisa, your father requests that Jay brings you back to the den to talk to him and his guest," Jay said, curtsying.

"Thank you Jay," Kisa said as she moved across her room. She walked to her large dresser and reached her hand to the top of it, pulling down her letter and the supply list. She folded it up and tucked it into the pocket of her nice jeans and walked down the hallway, her feet sinking into the cream-colored carpet. Jay rushed behind her, carrying her forgotten shoes and trying to get her attention. She finally does and Kisa spun around to look at her.

"Oh, sorry!" Kisa said and giggled. "I forgot to put these on. Thank you."

"It's nothing, Miss Kisa. Your father told Jay to tell you to sit in the den and wait. They'll be back soon," Jay said.

Kisa nodded and Jay scurried off to the kitchen as Kisa slid on her shoes and walked into the den. The den was a fairly large room; the walls were painted a warm brown, the fire always warmed Kisa up on the coldest of days, and the large windows always had sunlight shining in during the warm months. The soft, plush leather couch greeted Kisa as she sat down, waiting for her father and the guest to return. She sighed and messed with the lace at the end of her blouse.

Soon enough, her father strolled in with his guest. Her father was a tall man with dark hair and an arrogant smirk on his face. He knew that he was powerful, and he wasn't against using it to get ahead in life- much like his friend, Lucius Malfoy. Kisa's father showed Lucius into the den and told him to take a seat in the chair across the room near the fire.

"Thank you Andrew," Lucius said, sitting down into the chair carefully.

Kisa glared at the man's sharp, pointed face and into his cold grey eyes. She never did know why her father and this man have been friends since they were in Hogwarts, but she guessed it was just one of those things that you may never find out. Kisa didn't care much though, because it wasn't like Lucius was ever mean or rude to her- she just didn't agree with what him or her father thought of the world. She knew it wasn't fair that 'only pure-bloods should be allowed in Hogwarts' because she knew that some of the greatest witches and wizards were half-bloods or Muggle-borns, and she was okay with that.

Kisa's father smiled at his long time friend and sat down in the chair against the wall, which was next to Lucius's chair. Kisa turned her attention to her shoes as the two men began to talk. Why he wanted her in there, she never found out, because at that moment, her long time enemy strolled into the living room.

"Father, when will we go to get my school supplies?" whined a boy with white-blonde hair and pointed face much like his father's.

"Soon, Draco. Be patient. I'm catching up with a good friend," Lucius said and turned back to Andrew.

Kisa scowled as Draco took the furthest seat possible from her on the couch, looking annoyed. _Yeah, you're quite annoying yourself,_ Kisa thought as she rolled her eyes. Ever since they were little, Kisa and Draco have hated each other. Their fathers never understood it, but it was impossible to have them in the same room with each other for longer than two minutes without one of them being insulted.

"Your house is boring," Draco muttered out of the corner of his mouth, making sure only Kisa could hear.

"It's better than yours," Kisa retorted as she pulls her legs onto the couch.

They knew each other's houses very well, since they've been practically forced to be together since they were children. Kisa liked Draco's mom, but she hated his dad. She also hated the way they treated their house elf, Dobby. Everytime she'd been dragged over there, she got irritated because they just kicked him around like a rag doll. She'd complain to her father, but he'd always tell her that it wasn't her place to say anything, which ended up making her even more mad.

Draco rolled his eyes and sighed, crossing his arms. The two sat like that, glaring at each other from the corner of their eyes, until Lucius clasped his hands together and stood up.

"Come along Draco. We will go shopping now," said Lucius and Draco excitedly jumped to his feet.

"Anything to get out of here," Draco muttered as he followed his father out. Before they left the house, Draco turned around and gave Kisa a triumphant grin, one Kisa has grown to hate. Her eyes narrowed and the Malfoy's parted, then Andrew walked towards his daughter and stood beside her.

"Would you like to go as well?" he asked and Kisa nodded happily, trying to ignore the fact that a certain Malfoy would be there at the same time. She prayed that she wouldn't run into him. Her father smiled down at her and held out his hand. Kisa took it and the two exited the house, closing the door behind them.

The trip to Diagon Alley was a short one. They took her father's car, the one he got from the Ministry, which is where he worked, and as soon as they reached the shops, Kisa quickly stepped down from the car. She smoothened out her blouse and shuddered. She didn't think she'd ever get over her motion sickness from those stupid cars.

Andrew followed her out and smiled as they walked down the cobblestone street. Kisa took the worn-down list out of her pocket and looked down at it. Leading her father through the stores, Kisa managed to get each of her school supplies in a record amount of time. She had chosen a tawny owl, one with bright eyes. As soon as they had walked out of the store, she'd been pecked affectionately by the bird. She smiled and put it in the cage, and then her and her father were off to their last stop- Madam Malkin's robe shop.

Outside the shop, they found a very tall and hairy man. Kisa thought he looked a bit scary, but friendly nonetheless, but her father just scoffed at him as they passed.

"Stupid half-breeds," muttered Andrew just to where Kisa could hear. Kisa scowled and looked up at the man. He looked like anyone else- except for the fact that he was three times taller and two times wider than your average man. Kisa sighed and they walked past him towards the door.

They entered the store at the bell above the door rang to let Madam Malkin know of her new customers. She was currently busy working with Draco and a boy with messy black hair. The boy looked very thin and had black glasses that she saw were held together by tape. Kisa sighed. She caught Draco's eye, but he ignored her, which she was thankful for. She left her father to look around as she went to stand on the other side of the dark haired boy. She looked at him and saw the boy's scar on his forehead, the one shaped like lightening. Kisa remembered her dad telling her something about a boy with a lightening scar, but she couldn't remember.

An hour later, Kisa stepped out of the store with her new school robes. The excited butterflies returned to her stomach and she smiled. She didn't get to visit Ollivander's because she was going to use her mother's wand. Kisa has suggested it herself. She followed her father back to the ministry's car and her stomach twisted uncomfortably. The only good thing that happened in Madam Malkin's was that Malfoy ended up unintentionally offending the raven-haired boy who was introduced as Harry Potter. That name sounded familiar, but she still couldn't place it. Well, at least that was one more person saved from the spoiled brat known as Draco Malfoy.

Kisa took a deep breath and held onto her clothes tightly, trying to keep her breakfast down for the second time that day. She closed her eyes and tried to imagine that she was back on the ground. She couldn't wait until she'd board the Hogwarts Express on September 1st and get away from that house she dared call home. The day couldn't come fast enough.

* * *

**Hello everyone! Well, this has been stuck in my mind for a while, and I've finally gotten around to uploading it! Review if you'd like~**


	2. The Journey to Hogwarts

Kisa took a deep breath as her and her father walked down Platform Nine at King's Cross Station. She carried her heavy black trunk and her owl's cage. Her owl, Kiwi, hooted happily as she ate a small slice of kiwi, which was how she was named. Kisa chuckled and shifted to the left as a large bald man rushed past her and her father.

"Stupid Muggles," muttered her father and Kisa scowled. The two finally reached the wall, which was actually an enchanted barrier. On the other side was the Hogwarts Express. The two look around, making sure no Muggle was watching, then quickly leaned against the wall. Kisa closed her eyes and sucked in a breath and before she could realize it, they were standing on the other side. The platform 9 ¾ was very crowded- children were saying their goodbyes to their parents or other guardians and owls were hooting loudly. Kisa even swore she heard a toad croak as well.

Her and her father crossed the station and stood in front of the cast-iron sign erected on the wall behind them that had the words "Platform 9 ¾" on it. Kisa turned to see her father, who was smiling down at her. It was these rare moments whenever her father's usual arrogant smirk disappeared and a real smile replaced it that made Kisa realize just how much she loved her father. Kisa smiled back and patted his shoulder.

"I'll be okay, Daddy. Don't worry about me," Kisa said, hugging him. Kisa could hear her father chuckle.

"I know you'll make me proud, Kisa. Have fun," Andrew said as he pulled away. He helped Kisa lift her trunk up onto the steps and Kisa entered the train. People were already buzzing around, talking and laughing with one another. Kisa dropped her trunk onto a seat that was vacant, then set Kiwi's cage down beside it. She rushed to a window on the right side of the train, opposite her luggage, and looked out it and down at her father. More students were filling the train and Kisa waved her father goodbye. The whistle of the train screeched loudly and Andrew waved back at his daughter. The two wave until Kisa could no longer see him. After that, she stepped back from the window and crossed the aisle to her seat. In front of her she saw a mop of red hair along with messy black hair- two boys were sitting in front of her and talking.

Kisa looked at the empty seat beside her and she sighed. Stepping on the seat, she dragged her trunk off the floor and stuffed it up there alongside the others, which were notably shabbier than her own. She stepped down from her seat and wiped off the dirt from her shoe prints, then sat down. She looked out the window and started feeling a bit sick.

'_Oh, please don't let me be sick. Please, not here, not now. Not in front of all of these new people that I don't know yet.'_ she thinks as she sat back down. She heard a voice and turned to see a plump witch pushing a food cart down the aisle.

"Anything off the trolley dears?" asked the witch in a pleasant voice. No one replied and she moved on, but before long the messy haired boy walked after her, fists full of money. Kisa looked up at him as he walked and nodded. It was Harry Potter, the boy from Madam Malkin's. Ahead of her, she could smell a meaty scent. Kisa winced; she thought the meat smelled really weird. She took a deep breath. Now was her chance to make a friend.

She reached up and tapped the red head on the shoulder. He turned around to see the blonde smiling brightly at him.

"Hello, my name is Kisa Sinclair. What's your name?" she asked, sticking out her hand.

The boy gives her an odd look, like he was confused that she was being so formal with her greeting, but took her hand anyways. "My name is Ron Weasley. Is it true that your father works at the Ministry of Magic? My father has told me about some man named 'Sinclair' before."

"Oh, yes," Kisa said happily, beaming. Kisa was very proud of her father's position in the Ministry. She saw Ron's look falter a bit before pulling his hand away. He turned and looked at the sandwiches in his lap, then grabbed one and offered it to her.

"Would you like one?"

"Um," Kisa said, a bit unsure but her smile never fading, "no thanks. I'm feeling a bit sick, but thanks anyways."

Ron nodded and dropped it back onto his seat as Harry strolled back in, holding Pumpkin Pastries, Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Jelly Beans, and Chocolate Frogs. Kisa turned away, a bit unsure about talking to Harry in case he remembered her from Madam Malkin's and associated her with Draco in any way. Instead, she pulled away and laid down on her seat, curling into a ball to try and ease the funny feelings in her stomach. She watched Harry sit down and not long after that, she could feel her eyelids getting heavier. She fell asleep curled up into a little ball, oblivious to the changing scenery outside her window and the playful laughter around her in the train.

* * *

Later, Kisa sat up and rubbed her eyes. She could feel the train slowing down and saw everyone getting into their robes. She sighed and stepped back up on her seat, grabbing her robe and pulling it on over her clothes. She was upset that she had missed the whole train ride because she was sleeping, but she reminded herself that it was better than puking everywhere. She took her seat once more and waited until the train stopped completely before standing on her seat once more to retrieve her trunk.

Everyone shuffled out of the train, and Kisa couldn't help but stumble a bit as someone pushed her forward. She turned to glare at the culprit and saw a smirking Malfoy flanked by Crabbe and Goyle, who were grinning stupidly. Her eyes narrowed as she frowned.

"Watch where you're walking, Sinclair," Malfoy said, loud enough for everyone to here. People turned to face the two and Kisa could feel her ears reddening with embarrassment. Draco skirted past her, Crabbe and Goyle following him, and continued on his way to the boats, leaving Kisa to fume to herself.

"You little d-"

"No need for bad language," said a brown haired girl as she walked past Kisa and towards Hagrid, who was waving around a lantern and telling the first years that their stuff would be transported to the school and that they were supposed to get into a boat, four to each.

Kisa glared after the girl and walked away, searching for a boat to sit in. She finally reached one towards the end of the line, preoccupied by three boys- two raven haired twins and a freckled brunette. She approached the boat with confidence and smiled down at the three.

"Can I row across with you?" she asked, motioning to the empty spot. The three looked at one another, then back at Kisa.

"Don't see why you can't," the freckled-face kid said, nodding. Kisa's smile widened and she took her seat behind one of the twins, towards the back. "We were just talking about the Sorting Hat and the four Houses."

"What's the Sorting Hat?" Kisa asked and the three looked at her oddly.

"The Sorting Hat is an enchanted hat that sorts each first year student into one of the four Houses. Gryffindor House is known to pick the bravest; Slytherin, the most cunning; Hufflepuff, the hardest working and most patient; and Ravenclaw, the smartest and quirkiest," the twin closest to her recited. "My name is Jake."

"And mine is Blake," the other twin said.

"And lastly, I'm Marcus," said the brunette, adjusting his glasses.

"Kisa Sinclair," she replied. "How did you guys know about the Sorting Hat? My father has never told me about it."

"Our parents," Jake and Blake said and Marcus nodded.

Kisa looked a bit upset, but shook it off and nodded. "What House do you think you'll be in?"

"We hope Ravenclaw," said Blake. "And you?"

"Well, considering on what they're looking for, I guess I'll be hoping for Gryffindor or Ravenclaw." Kisa nodded. "Yes, those seem like the best Houses."

The three nodded and they continued rowing. Kisa looked out at the glassy water than they were rowing across. The wooden paddle shifted under her grip and she sliced it through the water, propelling the boat forward along with the guys. She looked out to see Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, and some dark haired girl who resembled a pug in the boat two spots down from hers. She saw Malfoy cackle and grimaced.

Soon enough, their boat scraped against the sandy bank on the other side of the lake. Marcus helped Kisa out of the boat because she was in the back, which she thanked him for. Hagrid was swinging the lantern again and trying to get everyone to follow him down the path to the school.

Kisa fell into step with the three boys from the boat and looked around. She saw Ron and Harry walking with a smart looking brunette girl and a round-faced boy carrying a toad. Kisa sighed and closed her eyes. Whenever they made it to the school, Kisa walked in and immediately spotted a strict-looking woman who introduced herself as Professor McGonagall. She instructed everyone into a large room called the Great Hall. Once inside, Kisa looked around in awe. The room was lit by a ton of candles that were floating over four long tables, where the students in the other years were seated. There were golden plates and goblets on the tables in front of each student. At the top of the hall was another large table where the other teachers and staff were seated. Hundreds of faces were staring at all of the first years, their faces illuminated by the candlelight. Kisa couldn't help but feeling a bit nervous as she felt all of the pairs of eyes on her and the others. She looked up and saw a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars.

"It's bewitched to look like the sky outside," Jake said, smiling at Kisa and her impressed expression. Kisa nodded, then blinked and looked back down at the other students. She took a deep breath and looked down at her feet, not able to meet anyone's eyes in fear of being scared. She was mentally trying to pump herself up so she doesn't get too nervous and frozen whenever it was her turn to go up to the hat.

In the front of the room by the Head table, Professor McGonagall was dragging out an old, frayed, patched up hat and a wooden three-legged stool towards the front. She set the stool down, then the hat on top, then stepped back and pulled parchment out of her pocket in her bottle green robes. She seemed to be waiting for something.

All at once, a seam on the Sorting Hat ripped open and Kisa thought it looked a bit like a mouth. A voice started up from the Hat and it started to sing:

"_Oh you may not think me pretty  
__But don't judge on what you see  
__I'll eat myself if you can find  
__A hat smarter than me.  
__You can keep your bowlers black,  
__Your top hats sleek and tall,  
__For I am the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
__And I can cap them all.  
__There's nothing hidden in your head  
__The Sorting Hat can't see,  
__So try me on and I will tell you  
__Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,  
__Where dwell the brave at heart,  
__Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
__Set Gryffindors apart.  
__You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
__Where they are just and loyal,  
__Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
__And unafraid of toil.  
__Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
__If you've a ready mind,  
__Where those of wit and learning,  
__Will always find their kind;  
__Or perhaps in Slytherin  
__You'll make your real friends,  
__Those cunning folk use any means  
__To achieve those ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
__And don't get in a flap!  
__You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
__For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

Applause broke out and Kisa had to admit that the hat was a pretty awesome singer, being a hat and all. As Professor McGonagall prepared her list, Kisa nervously twirled a piece of hair around her finger. She took a deep breath and they got ready to begin.

* * *

**Hello everyone~! Well, here is chapter two of **_**Kisa Sinclair and the Eternal Flame**_**. I can already tell I'm going to have fun writing this! Oh and sorry about the awkward ending to this chapter- I didn't want to put all of the events I have planned for the next chapter than this one and this was the only place I could think to stop. -_- Anyways, review if you'd like! :3**


	3. Today, you are a Ravenclaw!

The Sorting Hat bowed to each of the four tables, then became still once more. Kisa's smile remained as Professor McGonagall stepped forward, holding a long roll of parchment. She cleared her throat and looked out at the first years, many of which who were twitching nervously.

"Whenever I call your name, you will come forward, put on the hat, and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said as she shifted around the parchment. "Abbot, Hannah!"

Kisa watched as a blonde, pink-faced girl rushed to the front. The hat sat on her head and the hat bellowed out- "Hufflepuff". The table on the right cheered and Hannah sat the hat back on the school before disappearing to the table. Kisa looked around and smiled at Marcus, the tall and lanky boy next to her. He smiled back and adjusted his glasses.

"Durnam, Blake!"

One of the twins that Kisa had met on the boat walked forward, grinning. He calmly sat on the stool and the hat bellowed out- "Ravenclaw". His brother, Jake, was also sorted into Ravenclaw. Hermione, the girl from the train with bushy brown hair and too big of teeth, was sorted into Gryffindor. The toadless boy- Longbottom, Neville- was called forward and sorted into Gryffindor, much to his surprise. Hurrying to get out of the spotlight, Neville rushed off towards Gryffindor table still wearing the hat, then had to make the walk of shame back to the stool to hand off the hat to the next first year after him.

"Malfoy, Draco!"

Kisa heard a groan as Malfoy swaggered forward and looked to see Ron and Harry showing disgusted looks. They had the right idea. The hat was barely placed on his head before it had a fit and shouted out- "Slytherin!"

Malfoy joined his friends, Crabbe and Goyle, over at the Slytherin table, looking pleased with himself. Kisa couldn't help but want to slap that stupid smirk of his face.

"Sinclair, Kisa!"

Kisa walked forward, confident. She was hoping for either Gryffindor or Ravenclaw, which the hat picked up on.

"So, you wouldn't want to be sorted into Slytherin?" it asked her and she jumped, shocked that it heard what she was going on in her head. Thinking back to the song it sang, she realized that it sang _"There's nothing hidden in your head the Sorting Hat can't see."_

"Sharp one," said the Hat, and Professor McGonagall started looking weary. Kisa had been up here for a while, but the Hat couldn't seem to make up its mind between Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. Finally, it chose Ravenclaw for Kisa and she couldn't be happier to get down off the stool and to the table. She looked over at Slytherin table to see Malfoy and his goons snickering at her Hatstall.

Kisa sat down beside the twins and grinned at them. She watched as Harry Potter was sorted into Gryffindor. Finally, "Tiernan, Marcus" was called up. Marcus sat on the stool, nervous, and was almost instantly sorted into Ravenclaw. He smiled and set the hat down, then rushed off to join the twins and Kisa. Ron, the boy Kisa introduced herself to on the train, was sorted into Gryffindor as well.

The Sorting Ceremony ended with a "Zabini, Blaise" joining Slytherin and Professor McGonagall rolled back up her parchment. She dragged away the stool and hat, then returned a few minutes later, taking her seat at the Head Table.

Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts, had gotten to his feet. He was beaming at the students with his arms outstretched. His blue eyes swept across the students and Kisa was amazed by his long silver hair. It looked as if he could tuck it into his belt of he wanted to.

"Welcome!" he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!

"Thank you!"

He sat back down as everyone clapped. Kisa was confused; she didn't know if she was supposed to laugh or not. But, she knew that he was a very eccentric person, which she couldn't think of a better headmaster. It's better than having a strict one, she thought happily. Kisa looked back at the table and gasped whenever she saw food magically appear on their plates and pumpkin juice in their goblets.

"Doesn't this all just look wonderful?" Blake asked her as he took a bite of his food. Kisa nodded vigorously. She began to eat her own food, smiling at the deliciousness. She heard a few of the Ravenclaws talking about Blast-Ended Skrewts. She smiled and looked over at them- they were the most stern looking students, talking about that rubbish! Oh well, to each his own.

"Oh yes. You see this burn mark here?" said an energetic girl, her black curls bouncing as she grinned excitedly. She pushed the sleeve of her robes and showed everyone around her a large black mark on her arm, which was very much a burn. "Yes, I got this from one of them! You see, my father had brought home some because I requested them. I wanted to study more about them and they burnt me whenever I was trying to turn it over to see the bottom…"

Kisa turned her attention from the lively girl and back to the three boys that were around her. Marcus was sitting in front of her, while the twins were sitting on either side of her. Kisa took another bite as Marcus grinned at her. He adjusted his glasses.

"So, it's a coincidence that we were all placed into Ravenclaw, eh?" Marcus asked, and the twins nodded. Kisa smiled and nodded herself.

"Yes, but it's one I'm happy about, of course," Kisa replied and took a sip out of her goblet. Down the table sat a tall ghost with waist length hair. Kisa thought she looked beautiful and figured that she held herself higher than others, and had a proud and haughty appearance. Kisa smiled and turned back to her food.

"That's the Grey Lady, our house ghost," said Jake, nodding towards the ghost Kisa has just looked at.

After a while, everyone had finished their food. Dumbledore stood up with a smile.

"I think we should all sing the Hogwarts School Song. Pick up whatever tune you'd like and sing along!"

Everyone took a deep breath and started:

_"Hogwarts, __Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts  
__Teach us something please,  
__Whether we be old and bald,  
__Or young with scabby knees,  
__Our heads could do with filling,  
__With some interesting stuff,  
__For now they're bare and full of air,  
__Dead flies and bits of fluff,  
__So teach us things worth knowing,  
__Bring back what we've forgot,  
__Just do your best, we'll do the rest,  
__And learn until our brains all rot."_

Everyone applauded and Dumbledore instructed Prefects to lead the first years. Everyone was standing up to go and disperse to their Houses' common room. Kisa stood up with Marcus, Jake, and Blake, and the four started following their Head of House whenever Draco crossed her path. The two shared a glare and Draco sneered at her.

"What will your father say whenever he finds out that you're not in Slytherin like he was, but in Ravenclaw like your _dead_ mother? She wasn't really witty enough to keep herself from getting caught, was she?" Draco smirked as Kisa's eyes narrowed. She took a deep breath and just shook her head.

"At least I can think for myself and don't have to go whining to my daddy whenever something goes wrong, Malfoy." Draco's smirk disappeared and Kisa turned on her heel and strode away, the three boys following after her. As she tried to rid her mind of Draco's remark, Kisa followed the other Ravenclaws down the corridors. They made it to a staircase and she could see most of the first years rushing after Prefect Robert Hillard, drinking in every word he says like he's someone to worship. They made their way past a tall statue made of white marble, which looked like Rowena Ravenclaw. Kisa saw the statue and smiled, feeling proud for her house already.

They made it up to the fifth floor and stopped in front of a large door with no keyhole or doorknob, but instead a large bronze door knocker in the shape of an eagle. Robert cleared his throat and turned around to face the Ravenclaws, his back to the door.

"Second years and up, I'd like to give my speech out here to the first years, so please wait patiently until I'm finished," he said and most of the students nodded. Robert smiled out at the first years, all who were incredibly shorter than the other students, except Marcus, who was as tall as the third year girl standing next to him. "Congratulations. I'm Prefect Robert Hillard, and I'm delighted to welcome you to the Ravenclaw House. Our emblem is the eagle, which soars where others cannot climb; our house colors are blue and bronze, and our common room is found here, at the top of Ravenclaw tower, behind this door with the enchanted knocker. The arched windows set into the walls of our circular common room look down at the school grounds: the lake, the Forbidden Forest, the Quidditch pitch and the Herbology gardens. No other house in the school has such stunning views."

He smiled, and whenever he spoke again, there was a sense of pride in his voice. "Without wishing to boast, this is the house where the cleverest witches and wizards live. Our founder, Rowena Ravenclaw, prized learning above all else- and so do we. Unlike the other houses, who all have concealed entrances to their common rooms, we don't need one. The door to our common room lies at the top of a tall, winding staircase. It has no handle, but an enchanted bronze knocker in the shape of an eagle. When you rap on the door, this knocker will ask you a question, and if you can answer it correctly, you are allowed in. This simple barrier has kept out everyone but Ravenclaws for nearly a thousand years."

He clasped his hands in front of him and takes a deep breath. "Some first-years are scared by having to answer the eagle's questions, but don't worry. Ravenclaws learn quickly, and you'll soon enjoy the challenges the door sets. It's not unusual to find twenty people standing outside the common room door, all trying to work out the answer to the day's question together. This is a great way to meet fellow Ravenclaws from other years, and to learn from them – although it is a bit annoying if you've forgotten your Quidditch robes and need to get in and out in a hurry. In fact, I'd advise you to triple-check your bag for everything you need before leaving Ravenclaw Tower."

Robert chuckled and glanced over at the bubbly girl from the dinner table, the one with the burn marks on her arms. "Another cool thing about Ravenclaw is that our people are the most individual – some might even call them eccentrics. But geniuses are often out of step with ordinary folk, and unlike some other houses we could mention, we think you've got the right to wear what you like, believe what you want, and say what you feel. We aren't put off by people who march to a different tune; on the contrary, we value them!"

The girl giggled happily and Robert moved on. "Speaking of eccentrics, you'll like our Head of House, Professor Filius Flitwick. People often underestimate him, because he's really tiny (we think he's part elf, but we've never been rude enough to ask) and he's got a squeaky voice, but he's the best and most knowledgeable Charms master alive in the world today. His office door is always open to any Ravenclaw with a problem, and if you're in a real state he'll get out these delicious little cupcakes he keeps in a tin in his desk drawer and make them do a little dance for you. In fact, it's worth pretending you're in a real state just to see them jive."

Kisa and Marcus shared a grin- that was something they'd have to see, and soon. Robert continued. "Ravenclaw house has an illustrious history. Most of the greatest wizarding inventors and innovators were in our house, including Perpetua Fancourt, the inventor of the lunascope, Laverne de Montmorency, a great pioneer of love potions, and Ignatia Wildsmith, the inventor of Floo powder. Famous Ravenclaw Ministers of Magic include Millicent Bagnold, who was in power on the night that Harry Potter survived the Dark Lord's curse, and defended the wizarding celebrations all over Britain with the words, 'I assert our inalienable right to party'. There was also Minister Lorcan McLaird, who was a quite brilliant wizard, but preferred to communicate by puffing smoke out of the end of his wand. Well, I did say we produce eccentrics. In fact, we are also the house that gave the wizarding world Uric the Oddball, who used a jellyfish for a hat. He's the punch line of a lot of wizarding jokes."

Jake and Blake chuckled, obviously remembering a joke.

"As for our relationship with the other three houses: well, you've probably heard about the Slytherins. They're not all bad, but you'd do well to be on your guard until you know them well. They've got a long house tradition of doing whatever it takes to win – so watch out, especially in Quidditch matches and exams.

"The Gryffindors are okay. If I had a criticism, I'd say Gryffindors tend to be show-offs. They're also much less tolerant than we are of people who are different; in fact, they've been known to make jokes about Ravenclaws who have developed an interest in levitation, or the possible magical uses of troll bogies, or ovomancy, which (as you probably know) is a method of divination using eggs. Gryffindors haven't got our intellectual curiosity, whereas we've got no problem if you want to spend your days and nights cracking eggs in a corner of the common room and writing down your predictions according to the way the yolks fall. In fact, you'll probably find a few people to help you.

"As for the Hufflepuffs, well, nobody could say they're not nice people. In fact, they're some of the nicest people in the school. Let's just say you needn't worry too much about them when it comes to competition at exam time."

"Sure of ourselves, are we?" Kisa muttered and the twins chuckled.

"I think that's nearly everything. Oh yes, our house ghost is the Grey Lady. The rest of the school thinks she never speaks, but she'll talk to Ravenclaws. She's particularly useful if you're lost, or you've mislaid something." Robert nodded and smiled. "I'm sure you'll have a good night. Our dormitories are in turrets off the main tower; our four-poster beds are covered in sky blue silk eiderdowns and the sound of the wind whistling around the windows is very relaxing. And once again: well done on becoming a member of the cleverest, quirkiest and most interesting house at Hogwarts."

Everyone, including second years and up, burst into a round of applause. Robert bowed and his sandy colored hair fell over his eyes. Kisa and the others watched as he turned around to get the riddle.

"Which came first, the phoenix or the flame?" a booming voice rang out and Kisa was shocked to discover that it was coming from the eagle doorknocker.

Everyone started thinking, dividing into groups to discuss it. Marcus, Jake, Blake, and Kisa all huddled together, brainstorming.

"Well, the flame would have to come before so that the first phoenix could be born, don't you think?" Kisa said, tapping her chin in thought.

"But remember, the flame comes from the phoenix before because it's the feathers that burn to make ashes, right?" Blake asked as he scratched his head, dumbfounded.

The four sat and thought out more before Jake snapped his fingers and held up his hand.

"Do you have the answer, first year?" Robert yelled over the chattering. Everyone stopped talking and looked over at Jake, waiting. Jake cleared his throat, not liking the attention, but wanting to get to bed.

"A circle has no beginning," Jake said and the doors swung open. Robert grinned and whenever the four passed while walking with everyone else, Robert patted Jake on the back in congratulations. Everyone diverged to their dorms and Kisa said goodbye to the twins and Marcus. Kisa walked to a room labeled 'First Years'. Inside, she saw her four poster. She sat down on her blue eiderdown and smiled. Her trunk was already at the foot of her bed and she muttered to herself that she'd unpack tomorrow.

"It's a pretty color, isn't it?" said a girl with brown hair worn in a pixie cut. Her dark green eyes looked at Kisa and Kisa smiled in response, nodding. "My name is Elizabeth Hartfield."

Behind her stood a girl with black hair with pink highlights and forest green eyes, introduced as Marie Terrel, and a girl with auburn hair and light blue eyes, who was introduced as Victoria Way. Kisa introduced herself and the four changed into their pajamas. Kisa said goodnight and slid into bed, falling asleep almost instantly. The other three stayed up, talking about how excited they were to be here and about the other students.

* * *

**Hello everyone! Here I am with the third chapter of **_**Kisa Sinclair and the Eternal Flame**_**. I have the whole story already planned out and all I have to do now is type it up, but I get pretty lazy at times, so don't expect regular updates. XD So, please review! Peace out everyone!**


	4. The Mysterious Flickering Light

Kisa woke up to light streaming in her face through the window. She sat up in bed and looked around; no one else was awake. They must've stayed up pretty late, thought Kisa as she stepped out of bed. She quickly changed and made her bed, then walked out of the dorm and down the stairs to the common room. There she found Marcus, who was reading a Potions textbook and writing down notes. Kisa crossed the room and sat in the plush chair opposite him and watched him.

"Potions?" she asked and he jumped, startled.

"When did you get here?" asked Marcus as he slammed the book shut and looked up at her. He nudged his glasses higher onto his nose and Kisa chuckled.

"Trying to hide something?" she asked, grinning. "I got here a few minutes ago. Why are you already reading into your Potions book? We haven't even started classes yet."

"I know, but I'm worried." Marcus rubbed his arm nervously. "My older brother, he's a fifth year, says that Professor Snape's class is hard. Not only does he pressure you, but he's very cruel."

"My dad says he's just bitter that he hasn't gotten the Defense Against the Dark Arts teaching position," Kisa said, a bit of authority in her voice.

"Ah. Where does your father work?" Marcus asked.

"My father works in the Department of Magical Transportation," Kisa said proudly. Marcus nodded and looked a bit uncomfortable.

A few more people trickled into the common room while Kisa and Marcus continued their conversation. Kisa looked behind Marcus to see the twins sleepily stumbling down the stairs. Blake tripped over his foot and almost fell, but held onto Jake at the right time and his twin pulled him back up. Behind Kisa, Elizabeth, Marie, and Victoria walked down the stairs, bright-eyed and bushy-tailed. Marie skipped to Kisa happily and took a seat by her feet, since all of the chairs around the table were now occupied by the twins, Elizabeth, and Victoria.

"What time to we go down to breakfast?" Marie asked and Kisa shrugged.

"7:30 is whenever breakfast starts. First class starts at 9," Jake said.

"Then we better get down there," Kisa said. The seven quickly hurry downstairs to breakfast.

Whenever they get there, everyone was chattering loudly. Kisa waved goodbye to the three girls, then followed the twins and Marcus down to the end of the table where they sat the night before. Kisa sat down and sighed, waiting for the prefects to pass them their schedules. A girl prefect finally handed Kisa her schedule and she looked down at it. First period was Herbology, second period was Transfiguration, third period was Potions, fourth period was Defense Against the Dark Arts, fifth was flying, sixth was History of Magic, and Eighth period was Charms. And then Wednesdays at midnight, Kisa had Astronomy.

Porridge and scrambled eggs appeared on their plates and Kisa happily ate them. She took a sip of juice and looked across the table at Marcus, who was too busy reading his textbook to eat. She sighed and tapped the top of his book with her fork. He looked up, slightly annoyed, but his expression relaxed whenever he saw that it was Kisa and not one of the twins.

"You need to eat if you want to stay awake in class," Kisa said. Marcus sighed and nodded, then closed the book and began to eat.

At 9:00, the bell chimed to start first period. Kisa and Jake walked towards the Herbology gardens, excited.

"What do you think we'll do?" Kisa asked, slipping a bit on the muddy path. It had rained through the night, and now water droplets shined in the sun on the leaves.

"Since it's our first day, we'll probably do something easy," Jake answered, shrugging. "But, I'm not a psychic, so I don't know for sure."

Kisa chuckled and the two finally reach the greenhouses. They were told on their schedules that they were to have class in the first greenhouse, since they were first years and that one held the least threatening plants. The two enter the greenhouse, Kisa a bit nervous. She hoped she'd do well, but then again, she'd never really had a green thumb. The two walked inside and immediately bumped into a crowd of maybe eighteen others, mixed from the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw houses. Kisa looked over the shoulder of a tall Hufflepuff girl in front of her to see their professor, who was grinning.

Professor Sprout was a squat little witch who wore a patched hat over her short, grey, wavy hair. There was an usually large amount of earth on her clothes, and under her dirty fingernails. Professor Sprout was smiling and instructing for everyone to have a seat against the far wall, where twenty or so mis-matched chairs were propped up. Kisa grinned; she knew her dad would be offended if told to sit in such horrid looking chairs. But, fortunately, she was hardly like her father. She walked across the greenhouse with the others to take a seat. She sat beside Jake and looked up at Professor Sprout, who was standing in front of the class. The greenhouse was a bit humid and Kisa heard a Ravenclaw girl behind her complaining that her hair was going to frizz up.

"Today, we're going to do something easy because it's your first day," Professor Sprout began, and the students sighed with relief. "You guys will be reading chapters one through three of _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ by Phyllida Spore. It introduces a few of the plants we'll be studying over the next few weeks."

A few people groaned and a curly haired boy raised his hand, stating that he forgot to get his book.

"Very well then," Professor Sprout said and walked off to a cabinet, which when opened, was shown to hold a few textbooks. Their covers were enclosed in a thick layer of dirt, and the boy looked a bit appalled whenever Professor Sprout handed it over to him. "Alright! Get to reading!"

"You were right," Kisa said and chuckled, Jake looking at her funny. "Maybe you are psychic."

"I'm pretty sure I'm not, but I'm a good guesser," Jake responded and Kisa smiled.

She looked back down at her book and began to read, but her mind soon began to wander. She thought about Marcus's reaction whenever he learned about her father's position. Did he hear about what happened in the past concerning her parents? She wondered how many knew about her parents, or if anyone did at all. She sighed and shook her head. No, she needed to focus. She looked back down at her textbook and ran her finger under the words as she read them.

Soon, the class was over and Jake and she were making their way back up the slippery path, holding up the edges of their robes to not get them muddy. She waved goodbye to Jake as soon as they made it back up to the school. They parted and Kisa walked down the hallway, looking for the Transfiguration classroom.

"It's bound to be around here somewhere… Or at least, that's what my schedule says…" Kisa muttered to herself before she felt a sharp jab in her back. She turned around and saw a smirking Malfoy, who then walked around her and walked ahead. Kisa glared at the back of his head until a flickering light caught her eye. Draco must not have seen it, because at that time, he had met up with the pug-faced girl who Kisa had found out to be named Pansy Parkinson. The girl's eyes looked at Kisa and she could see the sour expression prominent on her face before she turned on her heel and began talking to Draco animatedly as they walked. Kisa rolled her eyes and looked at the direction of the flickering to see a slightly ajar door. Behind it was the light source.

Her curiosity getting the best of her, Kisa started moving closer to it, but then remembered that if she did go to investigate, she'd be late for her next class. Sighing, she moved away and followed after Draco, who just entered the Transfiguration classroom. She vowed to try and check it out during lunch.

The rest of the morning went by quite quickly- she ignored Draco and his rude slurs in Tranfiguration, calmly sat through Potions as Professor Snape nitpicked at her potion they were practicing that day, and sat through a lecture in History of Magic while Marcus quickly scratched away notes on his parchment while Blake was whispering to her and making her laugh silently. Kisa rushed into the Great Hall at lunch time, ready to scarf down her food and go to check out the room that had been clouding over in her mind since before Transfiguration.

Whenever she reached the Great Hall though, there was a big hold up at the entrance. Kisa impatiently crossed her arm and tapped her foot on the ground while the crowd gasped. She looked over the shoulder to see two red-headed twins standing there, grinning and showing off a weird looking contraption. It was small and it blinked and whirred around, snapping at a nearby girl, causing her to jump back and yelp.

"This my friends is a Twirling Tindel," the one standing on the right said.

"It blinks, twirls, and snaps at someone who has been lying to another person," the other, who was holding the object, said and grinned at the girl, who was looking a bit ashamed. "You'll never have to be lied to again."

"We'll be selling them for 50 knots," the first one said and immediately people started holding their hands up so they could buy one. Kisa skirted around the edge and finally reached the door whenever the twins turned to face her.

"Oho, so you don't wanna buy one?" the one holding it said. "Forge, she is ignoring our genius."

"I know Gred, it's a shame." The other one nodded sadly.

"What kind of names are Gred and Forge?" Kisa asked, turning to look at them.

"It's really Fred and George," Fred said and laughed. Kisa nodded and turned to walk inside the Great Hall as more people overtake the twins to buy their invention. The two left it at that and turned around to start selling their product.

Once inside the Great Hall, Kisa rushed towards a spot at the Ravenclaw table. Not many people were there, because lunch had barely started and many of them were outside, spending their money. Food appeared on Kisa's plate and she shoveled it into her mouth, not bothering to taste it. Only when she almost choked on a bite of pork did she take a deep breath and drink some of her water out of the goblet.

"Hurried to get somewhere?" a voice behind her asked and Kisa turned to see Jake and Blake grinning down at her.

"Yes," answered Kisa truthfully, turning back around to face her food and continuing the uncivilized method of eating.

"Well, where are you off to?" Blake asked as the two twins sat beside her, each giving her a questioning look. She muffled a reply as she finished her food and gulped down her water. Coughing a bit before she stood up, Kisa smiled down at the boys.

"That, my friends, is a secret I'd like to keep to myself for the time being."

And with that, she left each of them looking at each other, befuddled expressions on their faces. Once again, Kisa quickly skirted around the thinning crowd and rushed down the hallways. She tried to slow her walking and become quieter so she wouldn't be caught roaming the halls, but her excitement got to the best of her and she picked up her pace. Her footsteps gave off a slight echo throughout the halls and Kisa frowned. But her frown quickly dissolved whenever she found the door. The green-tinted light was still flickering behind the door and Kisa made her way to it whenever a loud 'ahem' was heard from behind her. Cringing, she turned to see Filch, the caretaker, standing there with a smirk as his cat, Mrs. Norris, walked and weaved her way through Filch's legs. Kisa could've sworn she saw a smirk on the cat as she looked up at her.

"What do you think you're doing here?" asked Filch rudely, raising an eyebrow. He walked around Kisa and shut the door and Kisa saw a brief expression of worry cross his face.

"I- um, well- you see-" Kisa stuttered, not able to think up a good enough excuse to why she was just about to intrude into a flickering classroom.

"Exactly. Now, go somewhere else before I give you detention," Filch said, staring her down. He obviously wasn't about to leave before Kisa had, so defeated, Kisa sighed and turned on her heel. She stalked off and turned the corner, but stopped and pressed against the wall, praying Filch wouldn't be coming that way. She waited until Filch figured he was by himself, and heard him murmuring nervously to Mrs. Norris. "If Dumbledore knew I had let a student see what's in here, I'm sure either him or the Ministry would've had my head."

Even more curious than before, Kisa peeked around the corner once more to see a worried looking Filch standing guard in front of the now-closed door. Kisa's face faltered and she turned and made her way back to the Great Hall.

She wanted to know what was behind that door, and she was determined to find out.

* * *

**Hello everyone! Well, here's the next installment of **_**Kisa Sinclair and the Eternal Flame. **_**I guess I should mention I don't Harry Potter, but I'm pretty sure that's obvious considering my writing is no match to J.K. Rowling's. Anyways, review and I hope you enjoyed this!**


	5. A Babbling Hex

The rest of the day had gone by pretty smoothly, and Kisa had went to sleep, still curious. A week passed before flying lessons started, and Kisa couldn't have been more excited.

"I mean, my father had tried to convince the school to let me have my own broom, but of course I knew they wouldn't agree. But I'm really excited," Kisa said happily as her, the twins, and Marcus ate lunch together in the Great Hall. She took a bite of her biscuit and shook her head vigorously. "I mean, haven't you ever wished to fly freely up in the air, soaring over others, the wind blowing through your hair-"

"At least swallow before you begin to talk again," said Jake, a bit disgusted as he flicked a piece of biscuit off his sleeve. "I've never seen a messier eater."

Kisa swallowed quickly and glared at him. "It's not like I _meant_ for a crumb to fly over and get on you, Jake. I'm just excited."

"Let her chatter," Marcus said over his Potions textbook. Only a week had passed and he had his nose buried in that textbook since day one. Kisa grinned, triumphant that someone was on her side, as Blake glanced over at Marcus.

"You alright, mate?" he asked, giving the boy a weird look.

"Yes, I'm just really stressed. I don't understand this subject at all, and it's only going to get harder. I mean, I don't remember whether the Cure for Boils has three horned snails or just two, for Pete's sake. And that's one of the easiest steps!" Marcus cried and Kisa sighed, placing her chin on her hand while her elbow was resting on the tabletop.

"Why don't you ask for remedial Potions, then?" Jake asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Because Professor Snape thoroughly freaks me out. Do you see the looks he casts at Harry already? The year has hardly begun! What if he looked at me like that-"

As Marcus continued his rant, Blake sighed and shook his head. Holding up a hand to cut him off, Blake gave him what he hoped to be a reassuring smile. "I don't know about you, but I'm ready to get out to the Quidditch field and get this torture over with."

Marcus took a deep breath and the four stood up, abandoning the table and walking out towards the field.

"Why did you call it torture?" Kisa asked, looking a bit offended.

"Because if you mess up, you're sure to be the laughingstock of the first years for a while," Blake said as he shrugged, looking nonchalant. Kisa frowned but said no more.

When they reached the field, they saw that Malfoy, his goons, and Pansy were huddled together, not aware of their presence, which was just fine with them. Kisa sat down on the grass and stretched out her legs. The other three followed suit and at that moment, Draco looked up and smirked at Kisa.

"How is little Miss Blood-Traitor doing?" Draco asked, trying to feign innocence. Kisa's eyes narrowed, but she tried to ignore him.

"Draco's told us all about how big of a disappointment you are to your father," Pansy said, a faint twinkling of maliciousness in her eyes.

"You know, I never did know why Mr. Andrew married Kisa's mother," Draco said, thoughtful. He grinned back down at Kisa and she felt her stomach lurch under his look. "At least she was a pure-blood. If your father had married any _other_ sort," he said, looking at the twins and Marcus, "my father surely would have shunned him and never spoken to him again."

"At least they married for love, not blood status," Kisa said, her expression more dangerous with each passing insult. "Leave my mother out of this, Malfoy."

"What, your dead mum?" Draco said and the goons and Pansy laughed.

Enraged, Kisa took to her feet and her hand flew to the inside of her robes to her wand. She pulled it out and opened her mouth to shout an incantation at Draco whenever Harry, Ron, Hermione, and the rest of the class, led by Madam Hooch, appeared. Kisa quickly stashed away her wand, but her glare didn't lift from Draco until Madam Hooch passed out brooms and instructed everyone to mount them. The twins and Marcus frowned at Draco before straddling their brooms and Kisa stared at her feet.

"Alright, Neville. You try first." Madam Hooch weaved in between the students until she reached the nervous looking boy. All of it happened in an instant; Neville was rising off the ground and gaining speed as Madam Hooch shouted at him to get back down. Then, Neville had fallen and broken his wrist. Madam Hooch instructed everyone to stay put while she took Neville to Madam Pomfrey, and in an instant, she was gone. Kisa felt bad for the boy, frowning and watching as Madam Hooch helped him away.

"Look what I found," Draco said loudly as he held up Neville's Remembrall, a smirk on his face. Anger surged through Kisa, but before she could do it herself, Harry was up in the air and chasing Draco around on their broomsticks. Harry made a nose-dive to catch the Remembrall right as Professor McGonagall walked by, causing her to demand that he get down that instant and to follow her away.

Draco's and his friend's laughter echoed around the field as everyone shifted uncomfortably. Kisa's anger swelled until she couldn't hold it in anymore.

"You like seeing everyone in pain, don't you, you filthy cockroach!" shouted Kisa as she glared at Draco, her grip tightening on the broom she still held in her hands.

"I admit it," Draco said as he shrugged, his cronies laughter growing louder. Kisa dropped the broom, reached for her wand, and drew it out. She cast the Babbling Hex at Draco. Immediately, the boy began blubbering nonsense like "I still secretly sleep with my baby blanket", or making airplane noises.

Pansy shrieked with rage as she ran off to find a teacher while Kisa, the twins, Marcus, and a whole lot of others howled with laughter.

"Funniest thing I've seen all day, Sinclair," a Gryffindor beside her laughed, patting her shoulder.

"What is going on here?" a commanding voice behind Kisa said, and she turned around to face none other than Professor Snape himself. Behind him stood a smirking Pansy. Marcus scooted away at once, a look of terror on his face. Everyone quieted down and stared at the two. In the background, Draco was still blubbering incoherently.

Confident that she would be justified, Kisa nodded at Professor Snape. "He was making fun of my mother, sir, so I placed a simple Babbling Hex on him. It's what he deserved-"

"How do you know the Babbling Hex?" asked Snape, a brief sign of confusion passing over his face. "I'm sure Professor Flitwick hasn't taught any first years that yet."

Kisa's voice seemed to get caught in her throat for a bit. In all reality, it was her father who taught her the spell, telling her to 'use it wisely'. She was pretty sure he didn't mean to use it on Draco, of course, but beggars can't be choosers. Not wanting to tell on her father, Kisa found her voice again and cleared her throat.

"I know how to pick up a textbook," said Kisa, as she looked at Draco, "unlike others who don't know the simple reversal spell."

Draco glared at Kisa, who returned his look with a triumphant grin. Snape, somewhat perplexed, narrowed his eyes suspiciously before taking a deep breath.

"Twenty points from Ravenclaw, and I'll see you in my office Friday night for detention, Miss Kisa." He cleared his throat and turned to leave. "Be lucky I didn't deduct more points. It's against school rules to use magic on others."

He walked away, his robes billowing as he took each step, leaving Kisa with a sense of injustice. She scowled and crossed her arms.

"I want a rocket ship!" shouted Draco, and the laugher started back up at his nonsense.

"Here, I'll help you to Madam Pomfrey's," Pansy said and took his arm, leading him away. Whenever she passed Kisa, she hissed at her, then continued walking. Crabbe and Goyle scrambled after them and Madam Hooch returned, telling everyone class was over.

The last two classes of the day went horribly for Kisa; she almost fell asleep twice in History of Magic and Professor Flitwick looked at her with disappointment as he passed her desk and made his way to Hermione's to praise her on her excellent execution of the newest spell they were learning in Charms.

* * *

Later, in the common room, Kisa was mumbling under her breath while Marcus was once again studying his Potions textbook as if his life depended on it. The twins were laying oddly in their armchairs; Jake was laying with his legs draped over the sides, while Blake was sitting completely upside down in it. A few people were milling around, but were wary of Kisa. Whenever she met their gaze, they would hurry away, seeming as if they were a bit afraid that she would cast a spell on them as well if they so much as looked at her funny.

"But, I mean, he deserved it, didn't he?" Kisa asked finally, looking up from her twiddling thumbs to meet the gaze of her three friends. "I mean, he was making fun of my _mother_."

"Malfoy's a sick person, always finding what hurts his victims the most," Marcus agreed at once, closing his book gingerly and setting it into his bag by his feet. His tabby cat, Misty, leaped into Kisa's lap and she stroked her soft fur. Misty purred loudly and Marcus chuckled.

"It was an epic hex, you have to admit that. I don't even think that Hermione Granger girl knows that one yet," Blake said, grinning. "And she's so smart."

"I'm sure you could've handled the situation better," Jake said, frowning a bit, "but it was an excellent spell."

"Thanks you guys," Kisa said as she snuggled her face into Misty's warm fur.

"No problem," the twins chuckled and Marcus looked at Kisa, smiling. Kisa sighed and looked back down, carefully setting Misty on the ground. The cat trotted over to the fire and quickly snuggled up on the rug in front of it, purring.

"I think I'm turning in for the night, everyone," Kisa said as she stood up and stretched. "Goodnight."

"Night," the twins rang out and Marcus smiled.

"Good night Kisa," he said and the twins snickered quietly where only Marcus could hear them.

Kisa smiled at them and left the table, disappearing up into the girls dormitory. She entered her room to see Marie and Victoria yelling at one another while Elizabeth sat on her bed, absorbed in a book and not paying attention to her two roommates. Kisa edged around the two just as Victoria threw a pillow at Marie, hitting her square in the face. Kisa sighed and sat on the edge of her bed, pulling off her shoes. She stood back up and changed, then quickly slid into bed and squeezed her eyes shut, but sleep didn't come. Soon enough the two retreated to their beds, worn out from the fighting. Kisa smiled as they turned out their lights, finally able to sleep.

* * *

**Hello once again! Well, here's chapter five! Sorry about the poor excuse of a retelling of the original events of the book, but I don't have the first book with me at the moment, so I went with the general idea, hoping it sounded right. Lol well, please review and I hope to see you all again soon!**


	6. Detention

A young, six year old Kisa crossed her arms, annoyed, her small face twisted into a scowl. She and her father were standing in their large living room, and their house elf Jay was running from them to Kisa's bedroom and back as Andrew ordered her to get different colored ribbons for Kisa's pigtails. Andrew carefully untied the pink ribbons out of Kisa's hair and shoved it into Jay's hands, telling her to bring them back something that will actually match Kisa's light blue party dress.

"We need her to look good, since we're going to Draco's birthday party! Having other people view you as important and kept together is very important," said Andrew as he hurried Jay along by kicking her forward. The small creature squeaked, more out of surprise than pain, and ran out of the room.

Kisa motioned with her hand for her father to kneel down, which he does so, a small smile on his face. Kisa lifted her fist and hit him on the top of his head. Andrew chuckled, deeming this as just one of Kisa's cute little antics, and rubbed his head.

"Quit being mean to Jay, Daddy. She's my best friend," said Kisa in all seriousness. Jay stood at the doorway, tears in her eyes and a smile on her face.

"But what about Draco?" asked Andrew, a bit unnerved.

"He's mean to me. He likes to pull my hair and make faces at me and I hate him," Kisa said and frowned more.

"You can't be friends with that creature," Andrew said briskly and Jay's smile faltered. Jay walked forward, clutching white lacy ribbons in her hands. She looked down at her feet, knowing that she shouldn't be hurt, and timidly lifted up her hands towards Andrew, who snatched away the ribbons and started tying them around Kisa's pigtails. He shuffled back a bit to look at Kisa with a better view before smiling. "Perfect."

Kisa nodded at her dad and then turned to Jay, smiling. "Thank you Jay." Kisa took a step forward and hugged the elf, who's eyes then welled up with happy tears once more.

"You're so kind to Jay, Miss Kisa," squeaked Jay happily. Andrew scowled and forcefully pried away Jay, then tossed her against the back of a nearby velvet arm chair. He then grabbed Kisa's small hand, which was now balled into a fist as she angrily glared at him. Andrew began dragging Kisa towards the door, but before they left, Kisa waved good-bye to Jay with a smile.

* * *

Kisa woke up in her four poster, her blue eiderdowns tangled around her. She yawned and looked around, remembering that she was at Hogwarts in her dorm room, far away from her father and Jay. She couldn't help but hope that she was alright and that her father hadn't punished her too many times while Kisa was away. She usually convinced him to soften up any punishments she had to get, but had yet to convince him to stop hurting her and just to finally let her free. Although she hated to admit it, she didn't want Jay to go free until she had left her house because without her there, she wouldn't have any friends to talk to.

Sunlight was streaming from behind the royal blue silk curtains covering the windows on either side of her bed. She heard whispering and, wiping the tears from her eyes, looked around to see Elizabeth and Marie looking at her from behind their hands. The two were both sitting on Marie's bed, which was opposite the room from Kisa's.

Seeing her staring at them, they dropped their hands. It was Marie who spoke first, breaking the awkward silence and staring war.

"Kisa, are you okay? You were thrashing around, muttering the words 'hatred' or 'prejudice' under your breath all night. You woke us up early this morning and we were scared for you. Did you have a bad dream?"

Kisa took a deep breath and stretched, then quickly stood up and changed into the uniform and robes. She could hear Victoria snoring loudly in the background, unaware of anything that was going on being the heavy sleeper she is, as Marie and Elizabeth continue to watch her. Kisa put on her Mary-Janes, then crossed the room, stopping at the door. Her schoolbag was carelessly thrown onto her shoulder and her hair was still an odd mess, but she set her hand on the doorknob before answering Marie's question.

"You could say that," said Kisa as she exited the room. She took a head band out of her schoolbag and pushed her bangs out of her face with the blue hair accessory. She combed through her hair with one hand while she opened the door to the common room. What had prompted her to dream about that old memory? Was her brain trying to remind her of how prejudiced her father was? It didn't make much sense to her, but it ended up putting her in a sour mood.

She sighed as she remembered that she had Professor Snape's detention to attend to tonight. She frowned and made her way towards the Great Hall alone, leaving herself to over think about things and throw herself a pity party.

As she entered the Great Hall, she heard everyone talking and laughing around her, which only aided into making her feel worse. She took a seat across from Marcus, who was busy listening to a joke Blake was telling about the barmaid, the wolf, and the gnome. Jake adjusted his glasses and looked at Kisa, who was staring down into her porridge with an upset and somewhat confused expression on her face. He sighed and decided to leave it be, for she was looking pretty deep in thought over something.

Things did not get better whenever the owls arrived. Her father's personal owl, a barn owl named Surrie, dropped off a parcel right onto Kisa's toast. She frowned and glared at the owl, who only nipped her ear affectionately before flying off. Kisa's always thought that bird was a little ditzy. She rolled her eyes and slowly tore open the package, finding a homemade box of her favorite sweets from her father. Her mood immediately brightened up a bit and she took off the top lid, which was adorned with a shiny silver ribbon, and looked down at the many sweets.

"Oh, that looks delicious," commented Blake, his eyes widening as he stared at it. Kisa chuckled a bit before passing each of her friends one.

"What are they?" Marcus asked as he inspected his.

"German chocolates," Kisa said and smiled, sinking her teeth into one and immediately smiling. "This one has a strawberry filling- brilliant!"

"Don't you think sweets will spoil your breakfast?" Jake asked, setting his aside for the time being so he could finish his own breakfast.

"Come on, don't be such a bummer," Blake said before stuffing a second sweet into his mouth, making Kisa pull the box away selfishly.

"I'm not a bummer, I just don't feel that we should eat chocolate instead of breakfast is all," Jake said, his nose in the air, but Marcus could sense that he was a bit hurt from his brother's comment.

"No wonder you've never gotten invited to any birthday parties," Blake said, rolling his eyes.

"I've gotten invited to plenty of parties!" Jake insisted, scowling at his twin.

"Your own pity parties don't count, mate," Blake said and laughed. Jake, now infuriated, stood up from the table quickly and stomped away, embarrassed and angry.

"Don't you think you went a little too far, Blake?" Marcus asked and Blake rolled his eyes.

"Not you too," he said. "Jake's behavior is infectious. I'm out of here."

He stood up and left as well, leaving Marcus and Kisa alone at the table. Marcus sighed and put his head into his hands while Kisa guiltily nibbled on a piece of chocolate.

"And to think that argument started over chocolate…" she mumbled under her breath, feeling quite defeated.

She heard footsteps behind her and looked over her shoulder to see Draco and his cronies making their way deliberately past the Ravenclaw table on their way out of the Great Hall. Great, that was just the thing that Kisa was planning on to brighten up her mood. She slumped her shoulders and stared into her porridge as Draco past behind her.

"I heard you got detention for what you did, eh Sinclair? Good. Serves you right," he said and Crabbe and Goyle began guffawing while Pansy just smirked nastily at the back of Kisa's head. Kisa glared into her porridge, her hand tightening its grip around the chocolate box. "Oh, so now you're not even going to face me?"

"Leave her alone, Malfoy. You're really getting annoying," Marcus said, a bit shakily. After all, Draco was on Professor Snape's good side, and he wouldn't dare think of how much trouble he'd be in if Draco was to make up a lie and tell him about it…

"Don't you dare tell me what to do, you filthy Mudblood," Draco jeered and Kisa jerked her head up, a glare on her face.

"Stop it, you moron. Come on Marcus, let's go," she said and the two stood up.

"So now you're going to follow her around, are you Tiernan? Like a little lost puppy. How adorable," Draco said, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

Kisa sucked in a deep breath and ignored him, shoving past him and walking with Marcus towards the exit. She sighed and walked beside a tense Marcus, who was busy examining the front cover of his Potions textbook. The two walked in silence towards the main hallway, then took their separate ways- Kisa heading towards Herbology; Marcus to Potions.

* * *

The day went by slowly and at eight p.m. on the dot, Kisa found herself shifting through nasty and horrifying potion ingredients in Professor Snape's office while he was sitting at his desk, grading today's essays. In an attempt to break the uncomfortable silence, Kisa cleared her throat and looked over her shoulder at Snape.

"So, did I do well on my essay, Professor?" she asked, hopeful.

Snape sensed the eagerness in her voice and, with much glee, shot her question down instantly. "You'll find out along with everyone else, Miss Sinclair."

Kisa scowled once more and turned back to restock the shelf in front of her with newt eyes. She shuddered as they floated around in the dirty water they were resting in, hurriedly setting each of them on the shelves. The next two hours past along like this- Snape scratching away at essays while shooting down each of Kisa's attempts at conversation while Kisa tried to keep her dinner down as she stocked the shelves. At ten, Snape cleared his throat and stood up.

"You may go now, Miss Sinclair," he said, his dark beady eyes glaring at her. She sighed a breath of relief and walked towards the door before Snape cleared his throat once more.

"I'm sure you'll be needing your bag, Miss Sinclair," he said, obviously internally laughing cruelly at her forgetfulness. She frowned and walked back over, snatched up her bag, then left without another word.

In the common room, she threw her bag down into her seat and started pacing, ranting about how much she disliked Snape and how much of an old bat he was.

"So poor old Snapadoodle is being rude to you, eh?" Blake asked with a chuckle, lounging in his chair in his usual fashion, which was sitting in it upside down. He and Jake still weren't on speaking terms, and Jake was glaring into his textbook in front of him. Marcus ran his hand through his hair and gave Kisa a sheepish smile.

"It's alright. I'm sure he won't bother you anymore if you don't cast anymore awesome spells on other students," Marcus said and looked over at a group of whispering girls who were staring at Kisa with wide eyes, as if they expected her to explode any minute and cast the Killing Curse on everyone.

"Thanks Marcus, but I bet he won't stop being rude that easily," Kisa said hopelessly, sinking into an armchair and laying her head down onto the table. Marcus reached over and began patting her shoulder, much to Blake's amusement.

"I think I'm going to bed," Kisa said after a while, feeling much more relaxed. She stood up and bid everyone a good night before hurrying up into the girls dorm and quickly falling asleep.

* * *

**Hello! Well, here's chapter six! Hope you guys liked it!**


	7. Halloween

On Halloween morning, Kisa woke up and sniffed the air, smelling baked pumpkin wafting through the hallways, filling out the whole school. She took a deep breath and smiled to herself. She swung her legs off the bed and, leaving her bed a mess, quickly dressed and left the dorm. She met up with Blake in the common room and the two left for breakfast with one another.

They made it to their usual seat in the Great Hall and had just began to eat whenever Jake walked up and scowled at Blake. He looked at Kisa for a fleeting moment before turning and walking away. He sat in front of a shrimpy black haired boy who was talking about hippogriffs with red haired girl and ate quietly. Kisa frowned slightly and turned back to Blake, who was busy eating toast.

"You two _still_ haven't made up?" Kisa asked, setting down her goblet of pumpkin juice and looking at Blake.

"I guess he just blew his top." Blake shrugged. "I have always teased him about being a stick in the mud and he usually just ignores me, but I think this time I crossed a line."

"Maybe you shouldn't tease him anymore," Kisa suggested as she stood up. "I'll be off to class now. See you later."

Blake nodded and watched Kisa exit the Great Hall, then sighed and glanced over at Jake.

* * *

The day wore on slowly and all Kisa could think about was the mysterious thing hidden in a classroom in the corridor and how she could sneak up and be able to check it out unseen. If only she had an Invisibility Cloak… Ah well.

Soon enough, she was sitting alone in Charms. Professor Flitwick stood on a stack of books, peering over his desk at everyone. He announced that he thought they were ready to start making objects fly, something they had all been dying to try since they'd seen him make Neville's toad zoom around the classroom. He instructed everyone to find a pair to practice and Kisa sighed. The one class she didn't have any friends in and she had to go find a partner. Wonderful. She looked around and saw Harry, the boy from Gryffindor, paired up with a boy by the name of Seamus Finnigan, and Ron and Hermione paired with one another, looking upset.

Kisa took a deep breath and stood up, then caught the eye of the Longbottom boy, the one who's toad always seemed to escape his grasp. The boy timidly walked over and looked at her, shrinking back from her sharp gaze. She smiled at him and Neville relaxed a bit.

"Will you be my partner?" she asked and Neville nodded.

"Now, don't forget that nice wrist movement we've been practicing!" squeaked Professor Flitwick. "Swish and flick, remember, swish and flick. And saying the magic words properly in very important, too- never forget Wizard Baruffio, who said 's' instead of 'f' and found himself on the floor with a buffalo on his chest."

Neville and Kisa both turned to the feathers set out on the desk before them. Kisa suggested that Neville went first and he nodded, then continually tried and failed to send the feather skyward. She smiled reassuringly as Neville said that he gave up and that she should try.

"Okay," Kisa said and rolled up the sleeves of her gown. She took a deep breath and moved around her wand, shouting, "_Wingardium Leviosa!_"

The feather gave a small lurch upwards, about a foot and a half high, and collapsed back onto the desk. Kisa smiled and Professor Flitwick shuffled over, then smiled up at her.

"Wonderful job, Miss Sinclair," he said and walked off. Kisa, feeling proud, looked over at Neville. He gave her a smile and nodded.

"Just try again, Neville," Kisa said and motioned towards the feather. Neville nodded and lifted his wand once more whenever Kisa heard Ron and Hermione arguing.

"You're saying it wrong," she heard Hermione snap. "It's Wing-_gar_-dium Levi-_o_-sa, make the 'gar' nice and long."

"You do it, then, if you're so clever," Ron snarled.

Hermione rolled up her sleeves, flicked her wand, and said, "_Wingardium Leviosa!"_

The feather rose off the desk and hovered about four feet above their heads.

"Oh, well done!" cried Professor Flitwick, clapping. "Everyone see here, Miss Granger's done it!"

Everyone applauded and Kisa couldn't help but feeling a bit jealous, turning away and sitting on her chair, pouting. Neville sighed at her and smiled at Hermione across the classroom.

* * *

Kisa frowned as she walked along the hallway alone, heading towards the Halloween feast. She turned the corner and heard a loud sobbing coming from the girls' bathroom. She frowned more, feeling a bit sorry for the girl who was crying, and continued towards the Great Hall, hoping the girl would stop feeling sad soon.

She entered the Great Hall and her eyes immediately widened. A thousand live bats fluttered from the walls and the ceiling while a thousand more swooped over the tables in low black clouds, making the candles in the pumpkins flicker. The food appeared on the tables in a blink of an eye and Kisa smiled, longing for the food while her stomach growled loudly.

"Hurry along, Sinclair." Malfoy's long drawl sounded from behind her and the boy pushed past her, followed by his two cronies. Kisa scowled at once and stomped towards the Ravenclaw table, sitting down beside Blake and Marcus. Jake was no where to be seen and Kisa sighed.

She was just about to take a swig out of her goblet whenever Professor Quirrell came sprinting into the hall, his turban askew and a look of sheer terror on his face. Everyone turned to stare at him as he rushed to Professor Dumbledore's chair, slumped against the table, and gasped, "Troll- in the dungeons- thought you ought to know."

He sank to the floor; he had fainted. Everyone gasped and immediately began talking loudly and looking around. There were screams of terror and Kisa's eyes widened as she remembered the sobbing girl in the bathroom.

"Oh, I do hope she's okay!" Kisa cried out, but before Blake or Marcus could question her, several purple firecrackers exploded from the end of Professor Dumbledore's wand and brought silence. Everyone was still trembling and shaken up.

"Prefects," he rumbled, "lead your Houses back to the dormitories immediately!"

Robert stood up and immediately began ushering all of the Ravenclaws towards the doors. "Excuse us. Percy, make room for the other houses! I'm just as much a prefect as you, Gemma! Come along first years!"

"How did this happen?" Marcus asked, worried. The three were following Robert and the other Ravenclaws towards the Ravenclaw tower. They were standing in the hallway outside of the door and the older students were hurrying to answer the riddle. A second year yelled it out and everyone bustled inside.

"I don't know, but there's someone in the bathroom! She won't know about the troll! What if she's hurt?" Kisa said worriedly, clutching onto Marcus's arm. He flinches from her tight grip, but gives her and awkward pat on the shoulder.

"I'm sure the teachers will get her out safely, Kisa. Don't worry."

Kisa nodded and let go of his arm, then slumped into a dark blue velvet armchair. She pulled her Charms textbook out of her bag and began to read, trying to distract herself. It was no use though, because her mind kept wondering to the girl and hoping that she would be alright.

Marcus and Blake sat in armchairs beside her and Marcus glanced across the common room at Jake, who was laughing with a group of highly-intelligent looking boys. Blake scowled and Marcus sighed.

"Why don't you just apologize?" Marcus asked, frowning at Blake.

Blake scoffed and turned away, back towards the fire. He stared into the grate at the dancing flames and shook his head. "I don't see that I did anything wrong."

Marcus sighed, muttering 'it's useless' under his breath, and crossed his arms. He glanced over at Kisa, who was biting her nails while trying to concentrate on her Charms textbook, and smiled slightly.

A few hours passed and Kisa yawned, then stood up and stretched. Only a few people continued milling around the common room and the sun was setting outside. She turned towards Marcus, who was reading his Potions textbook, and Blake, who was asleep. Drool fell down his face and onto his shirt and Kisa flinched a bit.

"I think I'm going to bed," she said, stuffing her textbook into her backpack.

She waved good night to Marcus and Blake, then to Jake whenever she passed him. Jake caught her eye, but didn't respond. She frowned a bit, but continued walking up the stairs to the girls' dormitory. She entered her room and saw Victoria and Marie already sleeping, but Elizabeth wasn't present.

Kisa quickly changed into her nightclothes, and then slid into bed. A few minutes past and she soon fell asleep.

* * *

Kisa found herself sitting in a cold, dark space. She didn't know where she was. She looked around frantically; it was pitch black, but out of the corner of the eye she saw a flicker of green light.

_I have no where else to go._ she thought, moving forward towards the light. She takes a deep breath and tries to slow her heartbeat, but it was no use. The green flames grew brighter with each step she took, but she couldn't place what it was or what she was doing here. She continued walking until she was hit over the head with a spell. She felt everything go black.

* * *

Kisa woke up, her heart beating quickly. She tried to catch her breath; she was drenched it sweat. Around her, all was dark. She could hear her two roommates snoring softly and Elizabeth still no where in the room. Kisa sank back down to her pillow and stared back up at the ceiling, trying to relax.

_It was… just a dream._


	8. Research Begins

As they entered November, Jake and Blake still hadn't made up. Marcus and Kisa kept trying to get both of them to apologize, but sadly, both of them were being completely stubborn and prideful. Outside, the weather became miserable- the ground was covered in frost every morning and the lake was frozen over. Kisa often watched the owls fly to and from the school, bringing letters and parcels, possibly full of sweets. She sighed, wondering if her dad would ever send her anything. She hadn't heard from him since she had wrote to him that she was in Ravenclaw. She wondered if he was mad that she hadn't made Slytherin.

Oh well. Slytherin House was full of bullies (at least from what Kisa could see) and Kisa did not want any part of that. She hated being mean to people, but she had no problem being rude to Draco. He deserved it, being the spoiled git that he was.

The Quidditch season had begun and Kisa wasn't looking forward to it. She found Quidditch boring and a waste of time. Saturday was the first match of the season and Kisa wasn't partaking in the excited chatter going on around her. It was Slytherin versus Gryffindor, and even though she couldn't care much less, she secretly rooted for Gryffindor to win just to spite Draco and the rest of the bullies of his house.

Kisa knew all of the rules of Quidditch by heart for two reasons: Her father was a fan himself and sometimes pulled her along to the Quidditch World Cup, which she had suffered through for as long as she could remember, and because one time she was home alone and had no good books to read, so she was forced to endure _Quidditch Through the Ages_, which was the first book to almost make her fall asleep while reading.

Marcus had become more and more relaxed in Potions because he could finally pour the right amount of the ingredients into his cauldron and got more things correct. Snape wasn't looming over him and sneering at how horrible he was now; mainly because Marcus wasn't horrible anymore. All his reading had paid off. And Kisa sure didn't miss watching Snape's upper lip curl like it did; it was bad enough watching him walk around with his robes billowing like they did. They made him look like an over-grown bat, and living in a dungeon certainly didn't help much.

The evening before the Quidditch match, the Ravenclaw tower was abuzz with chatter about the popular Wizarding sport. Over half of the students in Kisa's house were for Gryffindor, but there was still a small cluster of people rooting for Slytherin. Obviously none of them had suffered the wrath of Malfoy yet.

Kisa was reading a book she found in the library about special but complicated Charms and was eager to try some of them out. She could come up with a few Slytherins who would become the perfect test subjects, too. She grinned to herself and continued her reading. Marcus was sitting in an armchair in front of the fire, his knees pulled to his chest. He pulled the blanket that had been carefully wrapped around him by Kisa closer and sneezed.

"Are you feeling at least a little better?" Blake asked him, laying upside down like usual in his chair. "You know, so you could go to the game with me tomorrow?"

Marcus sneezed and rubbed his nose with the back of his hand, causing Blake to cringe, thoughts of how many germs were on his hand now running through his mind.

"I.. guess not," Blake said and sighed. "Why don't you go to Madam Pomfrey right now?"

Marcus just shrugged and sneezed again and Blake shook his head, then glanced across the common room at his brother. Jake was busy talking to a tall, lanky blonde girl with a round face. He laughed at something she said and Blake groaned, turning away.

"How is he more popular than me if he's so stuck up?" Blake scowled and Marcus shrugged, then coughed.

"Maybe you were holding him back," said Kisa absentmindedly, not looking up from her textbook. Blake looked at her oddly and Marcus chuckled, then coughed again.

"Don't listen to her. She's busy reading," said Marcus, watching Kisa as she stood up. She waved goodnight to each of them, but said and did nothing whenever she passed Jake.

"You really need to apologize to Blake, mate," Marcus said and sneezed again. Blake shrugged and glanced over at Jake, catching his eye. Blake broke eye contact first before standing up and stomping out of the common room, leaving Marcus to finally take himself to Madam Pomfrey's.

* * *

The next morning, Kisa woke up to the sunlight streaming through the window right into her face. She groaned and flipped over, covering her head with her pillow. The smell of friend sausages filled the school and Kisa felt sick. The smell was too overwhelming. Elizabeth and Marie were cheering, excited for the game later today, while Victoria was experimenting with new hair styles in the bathroom.

"I can't wait to see Gryffindor kick butt!" Elizabeth grinned, casting a color-changing spell on her scarf to red and gold. "Would you like me to change your's to this color as well? It's only temporary."

"No thanks," said Marie, looking timidly at her scarf as if she was afraid that if she let Elizabeth do the spell, something would go wrong. She pulled her hair into a ponytail before turning to Kisa's bed and poking her arm. Kisa groaned and looked up at her.

"Are you coming to the game?" she asked as she tied a red ribbon in her hair. She looked at Elizabeth for approval and she nodded at her with a smile.

"No," Kisa said simply, standing up. She quickly got dressed and disappeared down to the Great Hall alone, leaving her three roommates to shrug and go back to their preparations.

Kisa weaved herself through the crowd blocking at the entrance of the Great Hall to pass the two red headed twins. They were taking bets against each team and Kisa rolled her eyes. She made her way past clumps of excited, chattering people and sat down beside Marcus, who was looking healthier. She gave him a small smile and began to cut up her sausages. Blake was walking toward the table with Jake, an arm slugged around his brother's shoulder. The two took a seat in front of Marcus and Kisa and grinned at them.

"I'm guessing you two made up?" Kisa asked, spearing her sausage and sticking it into her mouth. The two nodded and Blake sheepishly smiled.

"I'm guessing you're the one who caved, eh?" Marcus asked Blake and chuckled at his embarrassed face. Blake scoffed and looked away and Kisa smiled as she chewed.

* * *

At around eleven o'clock, Kisa stood by the door with her friends. She smiled at them and shrugged.

"So you're really not going to watch it with us? It's the first game of the season," Marcus said, disappointed.

"I don't find Quidditch all that entertaining," Kisa said, then took a deep breath. "Sorry guys."

Jake and Blake patted her head and smiled. "It's alright, Kisa. We'll try to keep Marcus from being so disappointed."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Marcus shouted defiantly, but the twins waved him off while Kisa giggled.

"I'll see you guys later," Kisa said to the three, waving. They voiced their goodbyes and walked outside, Marcus scowling and telling the twins off while they laughed.

She headed towards the library, trying to think of how she would find information on the flames that eluded her dreams. She knew she had heard something about special green flames before. Whenever she was younger and sneaking around her house with Draco, they had overheard their fathers talking about it. Of course, they were seven years old, so she didn't remember. She sighed and shook her head, frowning.

She scowled in frustration and pushed the door to the library open, then started towards the first bookshelf, vowing to go through each of these books about myths and legends until she saw something about a green flame, no matter how long it would take her. She grabbed a pile of books and moved over to a table pushed against the wall. The window above her was shining light down onto her, and she looked out it to see the Quidditch field. The students were cheering and jumping up and down while the players zoomed around the sky.

An hour later, she grew bored of reading. She grabbed the pile, added a few more from the bookshelf for good measure, and checked them out to read later. She stuffed a few into her book bag and carried the rest. Whenever she stepped out of the hallway, she saw the Music teacher, Professor Marxston, reading something off the wall. She took a deep breath and walked forward to him.

"Excuse me, Professor, may I have a word?" Kisa asked, stopping before him. The tall, dark haired man turned towards her. He was extremely lanky and pale, and his nose was crooked. His hair was clean cut and he was balding a bit. He had a handlebar mustache and Kisa couldn't help but crack a smile at it- it made him look a bit comical.

"Ah, Miss Sinclair," Professor Marxston nodded, acknowledging her, "what's on your mind?"

"Well, you see sir," Kisa started, taking a deep breath before continuing. She could hear a loud roar of cheering from outside and mentally rolled her eyes. "I had this dream-"

"Let me stop you right there," Professor Marxston said. "If it's a dream that's bothering you, forget about it. No dreams are worth fretting over. People who say that their dreams are an omen are just attention-seeking."

"But, sir-"

"Honestly Sinclair, come to me whenever you have a serious problem," Professor Marxston said and chuckled. "Although, you may also come to me if you'd like to bring me Chocolate Frogs. I'm fond of those."

Professor Marxston turned and strutted away, waving to her over his shoulder. Kisa tightened her hand into a fist and fumed. How could he just ignore her like that? She scowled and heard another large cheer from outside. She shook her head and stormed to the Ravenclaw common room, barked out the answer, and stormed inside. She plopped down into the armchair and read until the giant crowd of Ravenclaws walked back inside, most cheering happily. The others who had rooted for Slytherin sulked and went to bed early.

"Did you see Potter's catch?" swooned a girl with pale blonde hair and dark green eyes. "He's so amazing!"

"He almost swallowed the Snitch!" laughed a tall, muscular guy.

"He's the youngest Quidditch player in over a century!" roared a large guy. "That's awesome!"

Kisa groaned and quickly closed the book, then hurried to her dorm before she could witness everyone making a shrine to that Potter boy. Quite annoyed, she hurled herself onto her bed whenever she entered the room. She didn't understand why everyone was so enthusiastic about Quidditch. Maybe she just didn't understand it, even though she'd read about it and watched it a ton of times. She sighed and shook her head, then quickly changed into her nightclothes and slipped into bed. She couldn't sleep, so she ended up just staring at the top of her four poster until her roommates came back into the room.

Victoria and Marie, she guessed, had made up, because the two were now giggling and discussing how cute Oliver Wood was. Kisa shook her head and picked up a book. Sure, the boy was attractive, but how they were describing him made him out to be like a celebrity or something. She sighed and started reading about different spells.

Soon, the chatter had died down. Victoria and Marie were excitedly whispering, Elizabeth was still in the common room talking to a group of guys, and Kisa had finally fallen asleep, the book still in her hand and dangling off her bed. The two girls giggled as they looked at her, but decided not to mess with her.

They say goodnight and disassemble to their own beds, soon falling asleep. Elizabeth came in around midnight, grinning ear to ear. She took a look at Kisa and snickered, then quickly fell asleep in her own bed, hugging her pillow.


	9. Foiled Again

A week after the first Quidditch game, Kisa woke up feeling upset. Everyone around her was growing more and more excited for the holidays, but Kisa was another story.

Kisa could wait for the holidays to start. It's not that she hated her dad, but they always spent Christmas Day with the Malfoy's and one could say she wasn't the happiest, only to be rivaled by Draco himself. While the Great Hall and Ravenclaw common room were warm and toasty even whenever you didn't sit in front of the fire, the hallways had become extremely cold and a freezing wind rattled windows in the classrooms, especially Professor Snape's, where everyone could see their breath rise in front of them whenever they breathed. Everyone was practically hugging their warm cauldrons, just so they wouldn't die of hypothermia in the middle of Potions.

"I do feel sorry," said Draco, one Potions class, "for all those people who have to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas because they're not wanted at home."

Kisa caught him looking over at Harry. Crabbe and Goyle chuckled loudly, their guffaws echoing in the small classroom. Kisa scowled and looked down at the note her father sent her that morning, telling her that she was going to spend the holidays with Draco and his family. The _whole_ holiday- not just Christmas Day. She wanted to throw up. She had torn up the letter as soon as she read it, hoping that if she could erase evidence that she had received the letter, she would just be able to go home, stay in her room, and read the whole time.

When they left the dungeons at the end of Potions, they found a large fir tree blocking the corridor ahead. Two enormous feet sticking out at the bottom and a loud puffing sound told everyone that Hagrid was behind it.

Kisa watched as Ron, Hermione, and Harry conversed with the large man while Jake watched Malfoy's group pass them and Blake scowled at them.

"Would you mind moving out of the way?" came Malfoy's cold drawl from behind the Golden Trio. Kisa scowled at Malfoy's back.

"What a toad."

"Are you trying to earn some extra money, Weasley? Hoping to be game keeper yourself when you leave Hogwarts, I suppose- that hut of Hagrid's must seem like a palace compared to what your family's used to," Malfoy continued, sneering at the red head.

Ron lunged at Malfoy just as Snape came up the stairs and pushed past Kisa and the twins.

"WEASLEY!"

Ron let go of Malfoy's robes and Kisa urged the twins along before Snape could yell at them for loitering in the hallways. Kisa ran her hand though her hair and groaned.

"Snape is an old bat and Malfoy's a toad… I wonder what other animals we'll run into." Jake laughed. Mrs. Norris passed them just then, her eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"What a strange cat," Kisa muttered as they turned the corner and headed towards Transfiguration. The three joined up with Marcus at the door and entered the classroom, Blake very excited. This was his favorite class, after all.

The four enter the classroom and take their seats at their desks. Kisa smiled at Marcus, who was looking at the front of the classroom nervously. He saw her out of the corner of his eye and turned to her, smiling.

"Why are you so nervous?" she asked, breaking eye contact to get a new quill and parchment out of her bag.

"I don't know," said Marcus, shrugging.

"Well, relax," Kisa said and chuckled.

Her laughter died down whenever Malfoy strolled into class, Crabbe and Goyle absent. This was the only class he was alone with Pansy in, it seemed. Kisa bit her tongue and stood up as he sat, then took a deep breath and walked over to him.

She felt sick at the sight of Pansy flirting with him. Malfoy didn't deserve that kind of attention. Pushing that thought out of her mind, she approached his desk and nodded Pansy's way before looking at Draco.

"May I speak to you alone?" asked Kisa, watching Pansy give her a look of disgust out of the corner of her eye.

Annoyed, Malfoy rolled his eyes. "If you must."

Kisa grabbed his arm in a death vise and pulled him away, only to have him complain loudly that she was sure to leave a bruise if she didn't let go that second. Everyone in the classroom was chatting loudly before Professor McGonagall would come in, so that left Kisa to speak with Draco in private without anyone butting in. She saw her friends giving her a confused look while Pansy was glaring at her.

She just shook her head at the twins and Marcus while ignoring Pansy, then turned to Draco. She kept on an indifferent expression, but she felt her stomach lurch.

"You know about the 'surprise' for Christmas h-holiday, right?" asked Kisa, mentally cursing herself for stuttering.

"Is that what you dragged me away for?" Draco spat, narrowing his eyes. "Of course I do. My father sent me a letter. I'm not looking forward to a whole holiday with _you_."

Kisa glared at him, then shook her head. "The feeling's mutual, Malfoy," she said before walking off quickly back to her seat angrily.

"He's such a jerk," she muttered, sitting down and grabbing her quill.

Her friends couldn't question her because Professor McGonagall walked in at that moment and told Blake to come to the front to show everyone how to correctly transfigure a mouse into a tea cup. Kisa tried to pay attention, but the whole vacation disaster was still creeping back into her mind, distracting her often.

At lunch, Kisa quickly ate the food and rushed out again before anyone could question where she was going. She quietly snuck down the hall towards the door that held the green light. She had to know what was behind that door- the curiosity was killing her. She took a deep breath, but right before she could reach the door handle, she heard someone clearing their throat.

"Miss Sinclair, what are you doing?"

She sighed and turned to face Professor Snape, then quickly stared at her feet. She was irritated at getting caught. She'd need to think of someway to become undetected so she could finally find out what was behind that door-

"I'm taking twenty points away from Ravenclaw," Snape said. "There will be no sneaking around the hallways while I'm here at Hogwarts. I will also see you in detention Saturday. You're lucky that I know your father; otherwise, you'd be in more trouble."

Kisa scowled at the floor as Snape turned and walked away briskly. She looked up, hoping to sneak in now, but saw Filch round the corner and decided that the door could wait.

"My luck is horrible," she groaned that night in the common room. She was laying on her back on the floor in front of the fire. Blake, who was sitting in the chair closest to her, used his foot to roll her onto her stomach and grinned whenever she gave him a sharp look.

"Maybe you should just stop lurking through the hallways like some sort of raccoon," Jake said, flipping through his Herbology textbook like his life depended on it.

"Careful or you'll get a-"

Jake yelped and started sucking on his finger, scowling.

"-paper cut," Marcus finished and sighed.

"It's okay," Jake said, sighing and taking his finger out of his mouth. He crossed the room and opened a first aid kit hidden in one of the larger books in the bookcase.

"Why is a Muggle health kit in the bookcase?" Blake asked as Jake turned around, a bright pink band aid on his finger.

"Well, that girl Lucinda is in Muggle Studies and decided to make one, but hid it in a place she would remember so no one would find it and mess it up," Jake explained.

"That's pretty cool. What does it look like?" Kisa asked, standing up quickly and walking over. Jake opened the small white metal box and Kisa saw that it was full of gauze and other things.

"So this is what you used?" Kisa asked, picking up a neon green band aid.

"Yes, those are called bandages, or most commonly referred to as band aids," Jake said and Kisa nodded, amazed.

For the next hour, the group sat discussing the ethics of band aids and whether they're useful or not to wizards. After a while, Kisa yawned and stood up.

"I'm going to head off to bed. Good night," she said and disappeared up the staircase. She enters her dorm to see Elizabeth's bed a mess and a crazed Marie walking around, holding her hair in clumps.

"Kisa! Look at my hair!" the girl cried, pulling out clumps. She had a bald spot on the top of her head and another was starting near her left ear.

"What did you do?" Kisa asked and Marie shrugged.

"I just tried some of Elizabeth's shampoo and my hair started falling out!" She let go off her hair and grabbing Kisa's shoulder and shaking her. "I don't want to go bald, Kisa!"

"Then go to Madam Pomfrey!" Kisa shouted and Marie let go at once.

"Excellent idea!" Marie walked across the room and grabbed a knit hat and left the room right whenever Elizabeth entered.

"I see someone got into my prank shampoo," Elizabeth said, snickering. "These two twins- Fred and George, I think- taught me how to make it and I can't believe she actually tried to use it! That was awesome!"

She laughed and saw her messy bed. "I see she tried to find an antidote as well, huh?"

"That was mean," Kisa said, shaking her head. "I can't believe you did that. It looked like she was about to have a heart attack."

"But she's okay, isn't she?" Elizabeth said and jumped onto her bed, then scrambled into a relaxed pose.

"But what if she wasn't?" Kisa muttered as she undressed and slipped into her pajamas. She sighed and squeezed her eyes shut after pulling her curtains closed.

* * *

"But I don't want to go to Draco's party Daddy!" a six year old Kisa screamed, struggling against her father's grip on her hand. "He's mean and I hate him! Don't make me go in there!"

Andrew sighed, exasperated. "Kisa, we are going in there and we're going to have a good time."

"No Daddy!" Kisa shouted but was dragged into the house anyways.

Once inside, Kisa scowled at Draco, who was standing behind a giant chocolate cake at a large ornate table. Andrew disappeared into a room across the house to talk with the other parents while Kisa frowned and took a seat beside a seven year old Goyle, who grabbed her pigtails and yanked on them until she started crying. The parents were in another room, of course, so no one came to help her.

"Stop it Goyle!" Kisa shouted, hitting the boy in the face. At first he was shocked, but then he scowled at her.

"You'll pay for that, runt!" he shouted back at her and Kisa screamed. Draco frowned and hit Goyle's head.

"Stop Goyle. It's not worth it," Draco said and Kisa frowned.

"You only think you're better than me because your bigger," she said, crossing her arms. "All of you. I hate you."

"I don't care," Crabbe, a seven year old version, said and laughed. "You're only jealous because Draco and we have a mom and you don't!"

Kisa frowned and stood up. "That's not true! Don't talk about my family!"

Crabbe shrugged and Kisa sat down begrudgingly.

"You guys, don't fight. It's my birthday," Draco said, looking towards the door as his mother walked in.

Kisa kept her eyes on the table and the other parents paraded in after Narcissa, then circle around the table.

"Time to eat cake, then onto presents," Narcissa said happily, pinching Draco's cheeks before using magic to cut the cake and pass out the pieces. Kisa stuck a fork in her slice and happily ate it, her face lighting up.

Draco smiled at her and she smiled back.

After the cake, all of the children sat in a circle while the parents talked. Draco had all of the presents that he already opened surrounding him and all that was left was the one from Kisa and Andrew. Kisa handed him a present wrapped in pretty light blue wrapping paper.

"Here Draco," said Kisa, smiling at him.

"Thank you," Draco said as he ripped it open. Inside sat a book. He just stared at it while Kisa beamed.

"I picked it out myself!" Kisa said. "I have the same book at home! It's one of my favorites!"

"Books as presents are stupid," Draco muttered and Kisa's face falls.

"You're mean Draco." Kisa said and stood up, walking towards her dad and grabbing his hand.

* * *

Kisa sighed. She'd always hated that memory. She shook her head and stared at the ceiling, not able to fall asleep. She looked over at Elizabeth's dresser, which had a small clock propped up, and saw that it was two thirty in the morning. She groaned and laid back down on her pillow.


End file.
